The Blood Promise
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: A centuries old debt can prove to be dangerous, especially when dealing with an Original. How will he repaid, and, the better question, how will it change everything he's ever known? Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

_**Galway, Ireland, 1649**_

Elijah Mikaelson stood in the doorway, watching the rain fall and thinking. It was one of those rare nights he was by himself. A night of peace and quiet.

At least, as peaceful and quiet as his life could possibly be.

He heard the footsteps before he could make out the shape of a short man running toward him. Elijah narrowed his eyes, but made no move. This man wasn't a threat. He was one of the servants.

Finally, the man reached him, wheezing and wild eyed.

"Jonathan, is there a problem?" Elijah asked, curiosity battling concern. He couldn't decide if he should be worried or merely intrigued. Jonathan Quinn was a good man, very loyal to Elijah and his family. Also, Elijah was a very empathetic man when he felt someone deserved it.

"My-my daughter," Jonathan gasped, his eyes bright with fear. "She was attacked by a vampire. A-a woman, beautiful as an angel. Please, sir, you must help me. She is all I have left now." he pleaded.

Elijah considered it. Though he, unlike his siblings, understood the value of human life, saving lives wasn't something he normally did. However, Jonathan wouldn't ask him if it weren't of the utmost importance, and his daughter was young, still a girl. She was also the only other member of the family. If he didn't save her, the family line would most likely die alongside her. There was no possible way Elijah would let a child die. It was immoral and disgusting.

"Take me to her." he ordered, feeling obliged to help. He also knew that if he did not help, not only would he be reminded every day that he had let an innocent girl die, someone who was still new to the world, but he would also lose Jonathan's trust and respect.

Jonathan made a relieved noise and took off into the pouring rain, Elijah following him easily.

He smelled the blood before they reached the small cottage.

"C-Come in!" Jonathan yelped, and Elijah left him behind, going inside. She was on a cot on the floor, blood staining the front of her dress and making her hair stick to her neck.

Kneeling down, he looked the girl over, unable to remember her name. He wasn't sure why it was important, but it was. He could hear Jonathan behind him, making nervous noises, and, without a word, bit his wrist. He pressed it to her lips, and wasn't surprised when she squirmed, trying to push him away. Although, as predicted, she gave in after a few minutes and started drinking. Once the girl was healed, Elijah withdrew his wrist and stood up to face Jonathan.

"It is done." he said simply, dusting himself off.

"Thank you, oh, thank you!" Jonathan cried. "This family is in your debt, Elijah! I shall find some way to repay you, I swear it on my own grave!"

"I trust you will." Elijah said, inclining his head.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Atlanta, Georgia, 2010**_

_Moonlight poured into the room through the open balcony door, giving everything a silver glow. The only other light in the room was a single white candle, wax running down the stick and forming a pool at the base. A sudden gust of wind blew the candle out and disturbed a few loose papers on the vanity. The wind died down the the room was still once more._

_The silence was almost eerie. Not even the crickets dared to chirp as they normally did. Even the clock hanging above the bed was silent, the usual ticking gone._

_She looked around desperately, as if trying to find an escape. She stood in the corner of the room, away from the light. Her brown eyes finally rested on the balcony, shoulders tense with apprehension._

_Suddenly, a dark shape, decidedly male, dropped onto the balcony without a sound. She drew in a sharp breath and backed herself deeper into the corner._

_He must have heard her, because he looked up. She couldn't see his face, but felt his eyes on her._

_He took a step forward, trying to cross the threshold. An invisible barrier seemed to push him back, causing him to make a frustrated noise._

_Once again she felt his eyes on her. This time, however, she felt pulled to him. As if possessed, she slowly walked to him. In a matter of seconds she was almost close enough to see his face. Just one more step- A harsh beeping filled the air, having them both looking around in confusion._

Victoria Quinn's eyes snapped open and she looked around. Her eyes immediately went to the balcony. The door was closed, and no one was trying to get in.

With a sigh she sat up, running a hand through her long dark hair. Her alarm clock beeped again and she smacked it off. She had been having that dream for two weeks, and it always ended the same. It was starting to affect her mood.

Yawning, she got up and shuffled to the bathroom, completely unaware of what would happen in only an hour.

**XXXX**

Sunlight filled his study and Elijah smiled briefly. Good weather wasn't exactly rare in Georgia, especially this time of year, but it lifted his spirits nonetheless.

Especially today.

A debt unpaid since 1649 was finally being taken care of. Being a generally organized man, he liked to have all of his loose ends tied. Granted, he had yet to learn exactly_ how _he was being paid.

Though really, if it hadn't been for the fact that Jonathan-and the rest of the family, once they learned of his deed- had insisted on repaying him, Elijah wouldn't have worried about it too much. He understood why they would want to repay him-and they were probably right to want to do so- but every kindness didn't require reward.

His cellphone rang-such a tedious object, but convenient to say the least- and he answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello, Henry." he said, closing the wooden blinds on the window with a sharp flick of his wrist. The room was once again shrouded in its usual darkness.

"Elijah. I just wanted to tell you that everything is ready for you. I only regret that you've had to wait this long." Henry said, his voice nervous. Elijah fought the urge to chuckle.

The Quinn men were always so nervous. It was the women who were confident, though only a little more so.

"What matters is I am getting it now. Let me know when the time is right." he said before hanging up.

He had the oddest feeling that he was going to be repaid in an odd way-perhaps Henry meant to give Elijah himself?

Frowning, he turned to the bookshelf, his long fingers lightly brushing the spine of one of his favorites-_The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes._

He had always had a fondness for mysteries.

* * *

**A/N: So, you like, or no? I just randomly thought it up the other day and decided to work with it. Sorry the chapter is so short. Should I continue? Let me know! :)**

**So, first, finding a cover for this was hard. So I went with Daniel Gillies, because his face is pretty. But do you know how long it took me to find the perfect picture of him? I mean, every picture is perfect, so it's nearly impossible.**

**By the way...Henry isn't who you think he is...**

**ALSO! This is-clearly- before Elijah appears in season 2.**


End file.
